poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Tino Tonitini Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!/Transcript
Here is the transcript of Tino Tonitini Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!. Opening/Exploring Hawaii (A Warner Bros logo fades into a sunny day and we see an island and a title card saying "Ash Ketchum Says Aloha, Scooby-Doo!" And we now see a surfer on waves and we then see an island with surfers and tourists) * Little Jim: Yeah, Manu! You show them, Manu! Yeah. * Snookie Waeawa: Yes. * Manu: Hey, man. Chill out. Hang loose, bro. * Surfer: Get real, man. Just because you live here doesn't mean you own the ocean. (The surfer went past Manu, sending him spinning a bit) * Manu: Whoa! * Snookie Waeawa: (gasps) (Manu recovered before surfed around the blond surfer, sending him tumbling into the wave as he screamed. The surfer came out underwater, coughing before he glared at Manu, who reached the shore as the tourists cheered him on. Soon, he reached his girlfriend, who embraced him joyfully) * Snookie Waeawa: Oh. Way to go, Manu. That was awesome. You're my big kahuna. * Manu: Aw, Snookie. * Little Jim: Yeah, Manu! Manu, you're my big kahuna too. (laughs) * Snookie Waeawa: (giggles) (Little Jim cracked a coconut open with his head and drank the milk from it) * Little Jim: What's up with all these mainlanders anyway? The Big Kahuna of Hanahuna contest is supposed to be a local thing, man. * Manu: Hey, do I look worried? I've got surfing in my blood. My ancestors have been riding these waves for generations. * Little Jim: (as he opens a pineapple before eating some of its insides) I still don't think those mainlanders have any business here. * Manu: No worries, Little Jim. The competition only makes me get more into my groove. I say, "Bring it on, baby." * Snookie Waeawa: Yeah. * Little Jim: I don't know, Manu. The island spirits won't like it. (The blond surfer along with some other surfers came up to Manu, Snookie and Jim) * Surfer: Spirits? Trying to scare us with your island-spirit mumbo jumbo won't help. You're going down this year, Manu. (to his fellow surfers) Let's hit the waves, dudes. (The group then headed off to do some more surfing as Manu glared after them before heading off, later the surfers were surfing then suddenly a rumble one of the surfer fell then Snooki’s gasped as smoke comes out of that volcano) * Hawaiian Villager: '''Look. (Little Jim gasps as smoke covers the sky then some unknown creatures were running through the forest and then bird were flyinng as the creatures came out of the forest Snooki’s gasps as more Came out and scares all the villagers running away towards the beach. Snooki’s gasps more as the creatures start getting on the villager, then a villager stops and sighs but then a creature jumps on and scream then more creatures keep terrorizing the beach then they both piled on Little Jim and bit his ear and Snookie runs) * '''Little Jim: '''Snookie! Look out! (Snookie kept running but one of the creature got her foot) * '''Snookie: '''Get em off of me! (They grabbed her) Help! Help me! (Screaming) (Little Jim got the creatures off of him and ran towards Snookie to save her but trips as Snookie was taken away later Manu comes back and sees the beach was terrorized and sees Little Jim and helps him up) * '''Manu: '''What happen? Where’s Snookie? * '''Little Jim: '''They took her! The Tiki spirits! The curse start the Wiki Tiki! (Manu was shocked) (Later we see two hang glider and it was Fred, Scooby, Shaggy, Alex and Ron who are ready to start hang gliding) * '''Shaggy rogers: '''Like, I don’t mean to be picky, Fred, but are you sure you know what we’re doing? (It shows the bottom of the forest as Scooby and Shaggy gulped) * '''Fred Jones: '''Of course. I read the instructions. Well, part of them anyway, now there is nothing to it. Just wait for a gust of wind and off you go! (He takes off in the sky) * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, you got to be kidding me. The problem with being chickens, Scoob. Its the chickens dont fly! (The wind blows the hang glider taking Alex, Shaggy, Scooby and Ron with it as they scream) * '''Fred Jones: '''Thats it. You’ve got it. Now hang on. * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Nnno problem, there. (They scream as they are out of control but they balance it and flew) I think we got it, guys. * '''Ron Stoppable: We're flying in style! * Shaggy Rogers: There was one thing I was wondering though? * Fred Jones: '''Whats that? * '''Shaggy Rogers: '''Like, how do you land these things? * '''Fred Jones: '''I don’t know. I didn’t get that far in the instruction book. * '''Alex: Oh no. (They gulped and they whimper in panic) (Later, we see Sam, Fluttershy and Clover are in the forest with Daphne and Velma) * Velma Dinkley: Aha. Hold it. Hold it. Just stay right there, little fella. (Velma took a picture of the nene) * Velma Dinkley: Look, Daphne. I got a shot of a rare nene. * Daphne Blake: Wow, cool! * Velma Dinkley: Ah.... This is the life, isn't it? Boy, it sure was neat of the Goha Aloha Company to let you try designing clothes. * Daphne Blake: I'll say. * Velma Dinkley: And this all-expense-paid trip to Hawaii sure is some perk. * Daphne Blake: I know. I think these geckos are going to look super on my new swimwear line. * Velma Dinkley: (on seeing a gecko's eyes shaped almost like her glasses) Huh? (Moments later, Velma and Daphne were at their truck, looking at the photos they took on Velma's laptop) * Daphne Blake: These digital pictures can be silk-screened right onto the swimwear. I hope Jared Moon from Goha Aloha likes my designs. (as she looks at the pictures) Jeepers. Some of these critters sure are weird-looking. * Velma Dinkley: Tell me about it. * Serena Tsukino: Here comes Fred now. (Then Fred on the glider and then land perfectly) * Fred Jones: Now that's what I call smooth sailing. (Then they see Shaggy, Scooby, Alex, and Ron scream and crash land on the ground) * Lita Kino: Shaggy-kin! Are you alright? * Shaggy Rogers: (pop out of the leaves) Yeah, I guess us chickens can fly after all. * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Meeting Manu Tuiama (The gang arrives at a Hawaiian village) * Velma Dinkley: Why would anyone want to leave here? * Daphne Blake: Something must have really frightened them to make them want to move from such a beautiful place. * '-' () * - * - * -- * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - * - Wiki Tiki Attack/The Story of the Wiki Tiki Exploring/Manu gets captured Walking across the bridge/At Auntie Mahina's house Going to the Wiki Tiki's Lair Found Snookie/Snoookie gets captured Unmasking the Wiki Tiki * Shaggy Rogers: Hey Scooby-Doo, you'd wasted the Wiki Tiki! You were like totally radical, Scoob. () * Fred Jones: Way to go, Scooby! *'Lita: '''You were awesome too, Shaggy kins. *'Sabrina Spellman:' You really aced that surf guys. *'Clover:' You dude just totally hit the waves. *'Daphne Blake:' Now the question is: Who is the Wiki TIki? *'Fred Jones:' I think it's Ruben Laluna. *'Shaggy Rogers:' How about that weirdo, Jared Moon? *'Ron Stopabble: How about that big Little Jim. *'Lor McQuarrie: '''Or it should be Molly Quinn. *'Daphne Blake: If you ask me, it's that color-clashing Auntie Mahina. *'Velma Dinkley:' All very educated guesses, but all incorrect. Did anybody happen to notice what a rad surfer the Wiki Tiki is? Ask yourselves one question: Who's the best surfer around these parts? (Velma unmasks the Wiki Tiki, revealing to be Manu) * Everyone: Manu? * Snookie Waeawa: Manu! (Everyone was shocked, and Snookie run to him) * Fred Jones: Snookie? * Snookie Waeawa: Manu, baby are you alright? * Clover: '''Manu and Snookie we're behind this? This doesn't make any since! * '''Chloe Flan: Can somebody please explain what's going on? * Sam: Allow me and Velma to explain. * Velma Dinkley: Manu wasn't kidnapped. He only wanted us to think he was kidnapped. To discourage us from solving the mystery, Manu faked his own kidnapping. (The flashback starts in the jungle) * Velma Dinkley: You were right about it being a real estate scam, Fred. But it wasn't Ruben. It was Manu and Snookie doing the scamming. Manu knew all the local legends and was pretending to be the Wiki Tiki in order to scare off the locals and buy their homes for pennies on the dollar. I checked the county registrar online, and all the properties sold recently were bought by Pamela Waeewa a.k.a. Snookie. (Another flashback, with the Tiki spirits attacking the people, with Snookie controlling them) * Velma Dinkley: Who also happens to have degrees in rocket science and robotics. (Back to the gang) * Sam: She used the robotic Tiki spirits to scare of the tourists so she and Manu by the land cheap. * Fred Jones: So she is a rocket scientist. * Daphne Blake: '''Until she decided to team up with her boyfriend for this little scam. * '''Clover: '''That explains the real estate sign and surfboard. * '''Tara Duncan: Oh I get it, only a surfer can do stuff like that. * Will Vandom: And how the Wiki Tiki surfed so good. * Sam: '''Exactly. (Little Jim arrives) * '''Little Jim: Manu, how could you do this to your own people? * Manu: Sorry, Little Jim. I needed the dough. Being the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna doesn't exactly bring in the big bucks. * All Manu and I have ever wanted to do was surf. We were gonna make a killing on the property. * Manu: Yeah, and then rake in the dough and ride the waves into our golden years. And our plan would have worked if not for you meddling mainlanders. * Fred Jones: Sorry, Manu. But it looks like you're gonna be kicking back plenty behind bars. * Alex: '''And to learn crime never pays. * '''Manu: Well, at least I'm still the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna. No one can take that away from me. * Molly Quinn: '''Not so fast, Manu. (Molly shows up with the trophy) * '''Molly Quinn: As mayor of this fine town, I am proud to announce that this year's trophy for the Big Kahuna of Hanahuna Surfing Contest goes to... Scooby-Doo. * Scooby-Doo: Who? Me? (He gets the trophy) * Tino Tonitini: '''Wow. Good job, Scooby. * '''Kim Possible: '''Serves you right to terrorize Hawaii, Manu. * '''Manu: A dog? I lost to a dog? No way! (Scooby does a hang loose pose as Manu and Snookie are taken away by the police) *'Molly Quinn: '''And along with the trophy, our grand prize of... a year's supply of macadamia nuts! *'Shaggy Rogers:' Did you hear that, old buddy? Macadamia nuts. *'Scooby-Doo:' Yum-yum. () *'Molly Quinn: I want to thank you for all you've done and to show our appreciation, I want to give you each a button. (she gives the hero each button) Oh, and invite you to tonight's luau. () *'''Shaggy Rogers: Did someone say "luau"? The Hawaiian celebration/Ending (Later that night at the luau) * - * - * - * - * - * - (The movie ends) Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Sonic876 Category:Punkasaurus0530